the_roblox_airline_industryfandomcom-20200215-history
6/1 Terrorist Attacks
The 6/1 Attacks occurred on the June 1, 2013. It is currently the most costly aviation terrorist attack to date, as well as the worst aviation disaster to involve a Dash 8 Q400 and the worst aviation disaster in the entire history of Canyon Airways and Air Attica. The Attacks The attack began firstly when the first Air Attica flight of the year, introducing their brand new Bombardier Dash 8 Q400 aircraft named 'Marathon'. Before takeoff the pilot noticed a seat fell out. It was disregarded and later on, on takeoff the aircraft shattered. Everyone survived, but it marked the first bloodstain onto Air Attica's outstanding record, same with Serfanos's and their further away isolation from aviation. Strike one ended with no fatalities. However strike two killed many... Later on that evening, about 30 mins later a JetEire Airbus A320-200 aircraft was being serviced. People were lining up at Galway International Airport. In amongst the bustling crowd of about 23 people was one person. This culprit has been identified but we cannot be 100% clear on exactly who it was. On boarding all tickets were checked and the routine JE flight got underway. The distance from Galway to Mayford was about a good 4 Minute flight. Takeoff proceeded as normal, same with the leveling out... Then boom. The starboard wing of the aircraft all of a sudden exploded. Passengers without hesitation began to panic and the Pilot was confused whether to turn back to Galway (which in theory was closer) or continue to Mayford. Choosing the option wisely he decided to continue. The aircraft repeatedly was attacked and more and more pieces began to fall away. By this point only a quarter of the passengers originally onboard were still alive. Others were sucked out and fell into the icy cold January Irish soil at terminal velocity and perished immediately. The ones still alive by this point knew they too wouldn't have long left. The captain tried the best as he could as the plane began to speed up rapidly as the bricks became less and less (At the time it was how the physics of the aircraft and scripts worked- less bricks= more speed) and he became uncontrollable of the plane. By this point again the plane was completely in a horrific state- passengers kept flying out. Out of the 123 only by now 7 remained. Then- they spotted Mayford and a slight relief was given. Unfortunately, that didn't stop the main chassis being ripped off and the plane then began to fall rapidly out of the sky. All passengers and crew perished in the cold hard impact that broke the plane into thousands of pieces... This left a huge scar on what would be an exciting year for aviation and it wasn't long before an investigation started. Then, once recovered from two horrific flights was one more... Canyon Airways. They were demonstrating their brand new Airbus A330-300 and it was doing an airshow with about 4 crew onboard. Then all of a sudden again the Starboard wing of the aircraft exploded and the aircraft stalled- smoke bellowing and plummeted into the ground. All onboard were vaporized in the intense explosion- the plane was recently refueled. Investigations into that never completely concluded. Category:Terrorist Plot Category:6/1 Attacks